User blog:TheAlphatheOmega/FLYING SHIP CLASSIFICATION SYSTEM
Seeing as how there has been a whole bunch of fighting over the problem of flying ships, and not much getting done to SOLVE the problem, I have decided to make a class system that can help define flying ships in the RP, and possibly be used to pose limits on the numbers of ships allowed. This is intended to be a temporary solution, a stopgap until the more permanent solution I have been working on becomes possible. This classification system will take into account factors such as weaponry, toughness, and altitude. Each factor is worth ONE POINT. To be classed in a specific category, the ship must have at least FIVE points from that category. If a ship does not have FIVE points from any one class, it will be defined as per this equation: '' Class = (first class number * points from class + second class number * points from that class + ....) / 6'' Weapon notes:. 2040cm guns count as one weapon each. MCMs/ SS-N-12s each count as half a weapon. Aircraft of any class each count as half a weapon. Doomsday guns count as two weapons each, BUT this is countered for by the fact that they are incredibly weak(so don't think you can go trying to bump up your ratings this way!). Smaller armaments TBD. Height Notes: HEIGHT OF SHIP, not altitude. Height can be hard to determine, so use best judgement. Also, you cannot just put a thin little rod sticking out of the top of the ship to get height. If the extra height is obviously asthetic or if you cannot prove that it has a use, itwill not be counted. No bullcrap please! Class 1 Ships *'0-20 big weapons' *'altitude ≤ 0.35 km' *'toughness ≤ 400,000' *'length ≤ 200 m' *'width ≤ 100 m' *'height ≤ 50 m' Class 2 Ships *'21-40 big weapons' *'0.35 km < altitude ≤ 0.7 km' *'400,000 < toughness ≤ 800,000' *'200 m < length ≤ 400 m' *'100 m < width ≤ 200 m' *'50 m < height ≤ 100 m' Class 3 Ships *'41-60 big weapons' *'0.7 km < altitude ≤ 1.05 km' *'800,000 < toughness ≤ 1,200,000' *'400 m < length ≤ 600 m' *'200 m < width ≤ 300 m' *'100 m < height ≤ 150 m' Class 4 Ships *'61-80 big weapons' *'1.05 km < altitude ≤ 1.4 km' *'1,200,000 < toughness ≤ 1,600,000' *'600 m < length ≤ 800 m' *'300 m < width ≤ 400 m' *'150 m < height ≤ 200 m' Class 5 Ships *'81-100 big weapons' *'1.4 km < altitude ≤ 1.75 km' *'1,600,000 < toughness ≤ 2,000,000' *'800 m < length ≤ 1,000 m' *'400 m < width ≤ 500 m' *'200 m < height ≤ 250 m' Class 6 Ships *'101-120 big weapons' *'1.75 km < altitude ≤ 2.1 km' *'2,000,000 < toughness ≤ 2,400,000' *'1,000 m < length ≤ 1,200 m' *'500 m < width ≤ 600 m' *'250 m < height ≤ 300 m' Class 7 Ships *'121-140 big weapons' *'2.1 km < altitude ≤ 2.45 km' *'2,400,000 < toughness ≤ 2,800,000' *'1,200 m < length ≤ 1,400 m' *'600 m < width ≤ 700 m' *'300 m < height ≤ 350 m' Class 8 Ships *'141-160 big weapons' *'2.45 km < altitude ≤ 2.8 km' *'2,800,000 < toughness ≤ 3,200,000' *'1,400 m < length ≤ 1,600 m' *'700 m < width ≤ 800 m' *'350 m < height ≤ 400 m' Class 9 Ships *'161-180 big weapons' *'2.8 km < altitude ≤ 3.15 km' *'3,200,000 < toughness ≤ 3,600,000' *'1,600 m < length ≤ 1,800 m' *'800 m < width ≤ 900 m' *'400 m < height ≤ 450 m' Class 10 Ships *'181-200 big weapons' *'3.15 km < altitude ≤ 3.5 km' *'3,600,000 < toughness ≤ 4,000,000' *'1,800 m < length ≤ 2,000 m' *'900 m < width ≤ 1,000 m' *'450 m < height ≤ 500 m' Class 11 Megaships *'201+ big weapons' *'3.5 km < altitude' *'4,000,000 < toughness' *'2,000 m < length' *'1,000 m < width' *'500 m < height' Suggestions are welcome. None of this is final, I just want to see what you all think. More classes will be added as needed. To use as a benchmark, ''Narada ''would fall in the Class 11 Megaship category(See the Narada blog for specs). In comparison, the ''Cthulhu ''will probably fall somewhere around Class 13-15 if and when I get around to finishing it. Category:Blog posts